


Clear through the blue

by Yellowpillows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, I hope you like it, I just had some idea in my head and I just wrote it., Idek what it is but it made me happy to write, Sort Of, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Lena’s favorite color was grey, like ashes or smoke blowing in the wind after a devastating fire. Like a suit of armour, unbreakable, cold, a true Luthorian color.Until she met Kara.Her eyes were blue. Not like the sky, or the color of the paint flaking off of an old shed, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the county roads. Her eyes were blue. Like the sea, the crystal clear blue relentless sea. Looking into her eyes she could hear almost the waves falling against the shore, could smell the tinge of salt and earth. She’s always wondered if the seas on Krypton were that blue.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Clear through the blue

Lena’s favorite color was grey, like ashes or smoke blowing in the wind after a devastating fire. Like a suit of armour, unbreakable, cold, a true Luthorian color. 

Until she met Kara. 

Her eyes were blue. Not like the sky, or the color of the paint flaking off of an old shed, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the county roads. Her eyes were blue. Like the sea, the crystal clear blue relentless sea. Looking into her eyes she could hear almost the waves falling against the shore, could smell the tinge of salt and earth. She’s always wondered if the seas on Krypton were that blue. 

Blue like the sky right before the sun disappears dark rich indigo, with wild specks of color. Blue like the warm wool sweater sitting in her closet, well worn, familiar. Blue, as if she held a universe behind her pupils. 

Her eyes were that kind of blue.

She doesn’t think she had ever met someone so uninhibited, despite everything she’s been through. Someone who was quite so strong, unwavering, but yet so terrified of losing everything she had again. 

Lena doesn’t know how she did it. 

Go on living as if everything she’d ever known didn’t perish before her eyes. As if she didn’t feel the loss of her people, a whole legacy now in her hands. Loss has done strange things to Lena, but loss was something she knew well. 

Anger, resentment, hurt, something she’d like to think she was well-versed in. 

But Kara. 

Kara was sunshine. She was daisies and sunflowers and everything all at once. Every-time Lena thinks she has her figured out there is yet another layer. Kara was everything good this planet has ever offered. 

She was kind, every bone in her body was compassionate. 

Kara Danvers was a poem, perfectly composed, yet complex. 

But life doesn’t rhyme. 

She wasn’t contained by the syllables or the stanzas, she was wild and free. 

And life with Kara?

It was filled with mellifluous laughter. And suddenly Lena doesn’t know a morning without waking up to tangled limbs and the smell of Kara’s shampoo. Doesn’t know a house that doesn’t contain enough food go feed a small army of people. Doesn’t know a closet that’s not filled with cardigans, sweaters, and well-loved t-shirts. 

Lena doesn’t know a life without Kara. 

Kara, she learned, loved food like nothing else. She didn’t just love eating it, she loved cooking, baking, watching people cook. She loved the history of food, she loved flying to different countries and picking up dinner. 

She still hated kale and anything that was green, but once in a while she’ll wince her way through a salad just for Lena. 

Kara would do anything for Lena and that terrified her. 

Even the bad nights, when Kara would land on their balcony after a long-day of being a protector, exhausted to her core her first priority was asking Lena about her day. Or all the urgent call from urgent calls from Alex, the hours she spent sitting next to her lover, watching her lie under the sun lamp. The first thing Kara did when she woke up was ask Lena if she was okay. 

It’s funny, ironic almost, that Kara was like the sun but she can’t survive without it. 

Lena’s let herself imagine before, what it would be like if Kara didn’t have powers. 

She’d like to think that they would get a house somewhere quiet, maybe out in the countryside. They would probably adopt a few dogs, maybe a cat, and even some kids. But she knew deep down that wasn’t very likely. 

Because, Kara is loyal. Loyal like no one Lena’s ever met. 

It bothered her at first, the way Kara so willingly burned herself down in order to keep the world warm. The way she dove headfirst into danger without even thinking about the implications of death.

The soul of a true superhero no doubt. Girl of steel with a heart of gold. 

But all Lena wanted was for Kara to return home in one piece. 

She knew it was selfish but while the rest of the world rooted for Supergirl because she protected their families, she rooted for her because she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if anything ever happened to Kara.

She felt powerless watching Kara fight her enemies on tv, so she began tinkering. New suit, kryptonite guard, pants, anything and everything Kara would ever need. 

After all, she had to do some of the rescuing sometimes. 

  
But they were Kara and Lena, who tried their best in any situation to do the right thing. Lena, because there was still some part of her trying to make up for the madness of her family. Kara, because hope radiated from her head to her toes. 

Her favorite color was blue, like the waves on the beach, rolling in stronger than the last. They come without fear of the beach, embracing their destiny upon the sands.

Blue like the ocean. 

Kara. Kara. Kara.

Blue like Kara’s eyes.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope this wasn't terrible I haven't written Supercorp for about two years.


End file.
